


(when you call me) i become your flower

by rosacesuga



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, This Is Just Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is procrastinating being an adult, wonho is absolutely in love with hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosacesuga/pseuds/rosacesuga
Summary: When Hoseok presses his lips against Hyungwon’s, to taste the honey-like sweetness and silk-like softness, a thought flashes through his head that makes him kiss harder and love a bit deeper.He tastes like forever.





	(when you call me) i become your flower

**Author's Note:**

> my first monsta x fic!! hyungwonho are married!!! i love pain!!! dont forget to leave kudos and comments thank u ducklings xxx

Hoseok is not awake and also not asleep. He is hanging somewhere in the sweet limbo, where his dreams blend into his reality, creating something that feels too perfect, too nice to be real.

He feels warm all over and his mind is awake enough to realize that it’s not just from the white, cotton sheets over them but mostly from the body laying next to him, almost on top of him.

There is a head tucked into his neck, the sweet calming breath of his lover hitting his protruding collarbones, his silky hair, the colour of chestnut and the way they always smell like green apples, are tickling gently his chin and when he moves his head to bury nuzzle his nose into the silkiness, they get into his mouth and he makes a weak sound at the back of his throat and rests his cheek against the crown of his lover’s head again.

Everything is too comfortable to Hoseok to even make an attempt to move, his arms and legs feel like they are tied to the bed post, his eyes too heavy with sleep and exhaustion to open them.

There is a soft pitter patter of rain hitting the windows ill that wants to lull Hoseok back to blissful sleep, that makes him want to hide himself deeper into the blankets, press himself more and more into the body next to him, so soft and so warm and so welcoming. 

The body laying in his arms make a soft noise, a small huff that makes Hoseok’s lips twitch into small smile, albeit still being half subconscious. Hoseok’s hold on his lover’s body tightens, almost like making sure that the beautiful boy that he gets to call his, is real and still there, in his arms where he fits more than perfectly. 

Hoseok forces his eyes, thickly heavy with sleep, to open and he blinks, once, twice, thrice. The room is still dim and he wonders what time it is. By the silence of the world outside, with occasional chirping of birds waking up, it can’t be more than eight am. He groans, chest vibrating with the sound, and he closes his eyes again, smacking his lips blissfully. 

It still feels surreal. Even after all the years that he spent with his beautiful boy next to his side, almost every second of the day, he still feels like he is stuck in the middle of a beautiful dream.

Every day he wakes up with smile curled upon his lips, a warmth spread throughout his chest, with love in his veins. It’s been thousands of days since he got to kiss his gorgeous boy for the first time, since he got to call him his for the first time and it all feels surreal.   
Hoseok can’t grasp the fact the fact that Hyungwon is now officially his. He has been, for a long time, and they both know it but now Hyungwon is his, with a thin golden ring on his ring finger and signed vows lying in a folder at the table of his hotel room.

He is his with everyone to know, everyone to see.

It tastes almost sickeningly sweet, it feels dizzying to his head, the urge to cry out loud from happiness thrumming through his body getting stronger and stronger to resist. 

Hoseok found home in someone who’s eyes remind him of autumn, of fallen leaves and rainy days and camomile tea with the right amount of honey. His heart is in the palms of someone who’s voice sounds like the angels have aligned and started singing their song, who’s laugh can set Hoseok’s heart ablaze in the best way possible, who’s skin is softer than silk, sweeter to taste than the world’s best caramel.

Hoseok is so, so, so in love it might suffocate him.

Hyungwon, settled perfectly in Hoseok’s embrace, stirs a bit and Hoseok can feel him smushing his cheek against his chest. He chuckles quietly, sleepily, so lazily, his chest trembling with a laughter dying in his throat. Hyungwon’s hold on his waist tightens, he feels Hyungwon squeeze and pull closer, and Hoseok knows they’re thinking the same thing.

_I can’t believe this is real, that you’re here next to me, even after all._

Something tugs at Hoseok’s heart when Hyungwon’s lips touches his collarbones in the gentlest of kisses. His eyes twitch in urge to be opened, and he does, only to find Hyungwon already looking up at him. He looks beautiful as ever, Hoseok thinks, and it’s true. 

Hyungwon will always, always, always be beautiful to him, and it doesn’t matter if it’s with crocodile tears rolling down his flushed cheeks or with bright, lavender laughter bubbling past his lips that are tinted rose, or with the way he looks right now, with eyes and lips swollen, his cheeks flushed and soft, with imprints of Hoseok’s crinkled shirt on them, with the way his hair sticks to every direction.

He is absolutely breathtaking and Hoseok thinks his heart might give out.

Hyungwon smiles at him, a soft twitch of his lips with his right eye stuck half way closed and Hoseokk thinks he has it so bad. So so so bad it’s almost painful.

They exchange small smiles, something precious and tender and only for them to see, before Hoseok leans down to press his lips into the messy strands of hair splayed on his forehead. He brushes the hair out of his eyes with his gentle fingers, before his thumb strokes his cheek so tenderly like he is afraid Hyungwon is going to turn into star dust and disappear.

“Shin Hyungwon,” Hoseok whispers airily and the words make something warm and so incredible wonderful settle in his chest, like a calico cat curling in your arms. Hoseok smiles, impossibly wide and the corners of his lips hurt and it feels like his face is going to split in half. 

“I can’t believe I married your skinny ass,” Hyungwon grumbles, but there is a smile to his words and he presses his face deeper into Hoseok’s chest, almost like he is trying to become one. 

Hoseok pouts and whines but his chest rattles with short bark of laughter as he kisses Hyungwon’s forehead again.

“You looked so beautiful last night,” Hoseok whispers instead of returning some funny itty bitty response to Hyungwon’s remark. He can feel his husband’s fingers curl into the soft skin on his hips, can feel him press his smile into Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok can almost hear Hyungwon’s cheeks blushing up and flushing all the way to the tips of his ears.

“You cried when you saw me,” Hyungwon responds and Hoseok chuckles with a breathy “Yeah, I did”. Because it’s true, he did.

As soon as Hyungwon appeared out of the door and he saw him, in a black suit with white shirt with floral print on it, his hair styled perfectly, the overwhelming realization that he is about to say yes to someone so gorgeous took his best out of him.

“You should have seen yourself, beautiful,” Hoseok whispers into their shared hotel room. Hyungwon calls him silly but there is love dripping within his words and kisses his cheek, gently and so lovely. 

Hoseok thinks that this has to be paradise on earth, that he reached the final destination called heaven. It feels like he is dreaming the most wonderful dream even though there is a ring on his ring finger that matches with Hyungwon’s. 

When Hoseok presses his lips against Hyungwon’s, to taste the honey-like sweetness and silk-like softness, a thought flashes through his head that makes him kiss harder and love a bit deeper.

_He tastes like forever_.

 


End file.
